What if Someone Sees Us?
by thisistigress
Summary: A very naughty ficlet.


"Another usual day at the lab. Things were quiet but busy. Poppy had been studying the pokemon for quite sometime now. She was researching newly discovered mega stones in the Hoenn region, studying their habits and ways of life to better understand them and help reach the bond needed for mega evolution. Now that the Swablu they had had evolved into Altaria, she was about to give the pokemon it's new mega stone.

"Cmon now, we need to get you fitting for mega stone." she called in a sing song voice. The humming pokemon cried happily and followed the assistant. As she looked for the stone, her fiancé-Professor Augustine Sycamore-entered the room to check up on things. He ran the lab and specialized in mega evolution. Seeing the work she had done so far, he was very impressed. He noticed his lover with the Altaria and smiled.

"Well, you finally evolved." he said to the pokemon. Poppy turned back and was surprised to see him there.

"Honey, I didn't see you there." she told him. She pecked his cheek lightly before returning to the pokemon. "Okay, you let's see were we can put this on you? Where will be a good place to put this so it won't fall off in battle?"

While she studied the pokemon, the professor studied her. _She looks even sexier than usual today._ he thought. He noticed her bright red blouse and black skirt, smerking a bit. _Red looks wonderful on her. And the skirt hugs her curves._ She was very tempting, but he couldn't. At least, not yet anyway.

She took out a black string with a ring in the center and place stone in the ring. She then tied the string around Altaria's neck lightly to create a necklace. "There, that should do it." she said. "What do you think, Professor?" He was brought back to reality by her question andturned to the pokemon, whom was enjoying its new accessory.

"It looks great." he told her. "Altaria seems to like it as well." He took her hand and lead her outside. "I need your help in the storage room, dear." he told her, escorting her. They soon reached the storage closet, where they entered and he locked the door behind them.

"You're looking extra sexy today." he said quietly.

"Oh...well...thank you." she blushed.

They kissed as wrapped there arms around each other. He placed his hand on her lower back and leaned into her. "You're too irresistable right now." he whispered. "I can't help myself. I need you." They kissed deeper and their breathing got heavier. He slid her coat off and ran his hand under her blouse up to her breast.

"Gussy," she replied. "What if someone sees us?"

"The door's locked; no one will see us. Besides, this is my lab. We can fuck whereever and whenever we want."

"I guess when you put it that way..."

She took his coat off as well, and began un buttoning his shirt, as their kissing and breathing increased. He pulled the scrunchie from her hair, letting it fall down her back. He quickly removed her top and unhooked her bra, letting her large tits pop out. As she finished un buttoning him, she removed his shirt and pulled him in closer to her.

As the continued making out, he lowered her shirt and panties, while she glided her hand diwn his chest and down to his pants, reaching inside and pulling out his eager cock. Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her up and placed her against the wall. He started penetrating her cunt rapidly, causing her tits to bounce in rhythm with each thrust.

"This is so wrong, Professor." she said softly and erotically.

"But it feels right, doesn't it bien-aimée?"

"Yes, it does."

They continued fucking and heavily making out, occasionally groaning and moaning quietly to avoid attention. He started going in harder and faster, grinning at the site of her tits jumping. She was also enjoying herself as well, feeling the ecstacy rushing through her veins.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he growled sexually.

"Yeah..." she moaned.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"I'm a very dirty girl."

She was almost at her height, gripping his hair tightly and close to releasing. His cock was twitching, ready to explode. In minutes, held her steady as they finaly released, each groaning on cue. The moment was bliss, never had they felt so passionate and alive before in their lives.

He lowered her legs and pulled out, still hard and marveled by his naked fiancée standing in front of him. There was no doubt he found her sexy and beautiful, and seeing her enjoy there spontanious moment only made him want her more.

"That was fun wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah..." She stepped closer to him, giving him a devious grin. "But I think it can be even more fun, don't you?"

Before he could responded, she lowered her to his shaft, took his hard cock, and placed it in her mouth. She started gliding her lips along him, her moans vibrating along his boner. Seeing and feeling this, he grinned as he stroaked her hair and caressed her cheek.

"You filthy girl." he teased. "You never fail to surprise me, fleur de pavot."

Watching the woman blow him, he could feel another load building up. He started to twitch, getting her excited as well. He did so much for her at work and at home, she felt he earned a little extra pleasure as a reward. She hardly ever could do anything for him in return. Sure, she cooked the meals, did the chores, ran the errands, and even set his clothes out. But she kbew he deserved a little extra for all his efforts. Letting him penetrate her throat was the least she could do to so her graditude.

As he was getting closer, he placed his hand behind her head, gripped her hair and pushed himself deeper in and held her there. He started shooting his seed down her throat and gazed into her eyes. "Swallow." he groaned. She did just that, taking in every shot down to the last drop.

He pulled back out and helpped her back up, sharing a couple more kisses in each other's arms. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." he told her quietly. "Fucking you during work in a closest is the craziest and sexiest thing I've ever done."

"It was fun, Gussy." she told began. "Perhaps we can do it again sometime. It is your lab, afterall."

"Indeed it is. And perhaps we shall."

The continued making out before they heard a knock at the door. "Allô? Allô?" a voice called from outside.

"Attends une minute." the professor called back.

They got re dressed quickly, then he handed her a breath mint.

"We can't let anyone know what we did here, especially not with your semen breath."

"Right." She placed the mint in her mouth and sucked on it slowly.

"Our little secret. Just you and me."

"Of course."

They left the storage closest and returned to work, without a single suspision.


End file.
